Motörhead
- | prejardhja = Londër, Angli | instrumenti = | zhanri = Heavy metal Speed metal Hard rock NWOBHM | label = Sanctuary SPV Epic GWR Bronze| | anëtarët e tanishme = Lemmy Phil Campbell Mikkey Dee | ish-anëtarët = Larry Wallis "Fast" Eddie Clarke Brian Robertson Würzel Lucas Fox Phil "Philthy Animal" Taylor Pete Gill Tommy Aldridge | bashkëpunim = Girlschool The Damned | webfaqja = imotorhead.com }} Motörhead është bend i muzikës heavy metal / hard rock, i formuar në Londër, Angli, në vitin 1975 me iniciativën e këngëtarit, basistit dhe liderit historik Lemmy Kilmister, pas ndarjes së grupit legjendar të space rock-ut Hawkwind. Nga kritikët merren si grup që i ka vënë bazat e muzikës speed metal e thrash metal Stephen Thomas Erlewine Biography. All Music., dhe për shkak se Lemmy me të gjitha grupet (si Angus e Malcolm Young i AC/DC-ve) mbahen gjithnjë si grup i thjeshtë i rock 'n' roll-it An Interview with Lemmy Kilmister.; edhe pse përkundër kësaj, ata duhej të kategorizoheshin në grupet hard & heavy. Temat që gjenden në këngët e tyre janë seksi, lufta (E mira kundër të Ligës), droga, roku dhe jeta nëpër rrugë ("life on the road"), si mund të kuptohet edhe nga titujt e disa këngëve të tyre; "(We Are) The Road Crew", "Iron Horse/Born to Lose", dhe "Keep Us on the Road". Motörhead kanë pasur sukses të madh në vitet e para të 1980-ave, me albume si Overkill, Bomber, Ace of Spades dhe No Sleep 'til Hammersmith (pozita #1 në Angli), kanë arritur në pozita shumë të larta të toplistave dhe u kanë sjellë fitime shumë të mëdha. Kurse kohëve të fundit, (përveç albumeve në studio, albumeve "live" dhe koncerteve) janë marrë me wrestling, duke nxjerrë disa këngë për wrestler-in Triple H. Në 2004 kanë nxjerrë këngën "You Better Swim", për filmin e serisë së famshme të animuar amerikane SpongeBob SquarePants. Kënga është version i ri i klasikut të grupit "You Better Run" (Albumi March ör Die, 1992). Në këtë version është ndryshuar titulli dhe tekstit, që ka marrë një kuptim tjetër dhe teksti tani flet në fakt për peshqit, peshkaqenët edhe balenat vrasëse Various Artists - Music from the SpongeBob SquarePants Movie The Daily Californian CD review.. Në vitin 2005, pas disa kandidaturave të dështuara, grupi fiton për herë të parë çmimin Grammy Award, me këngën "Whiplash", një këngë cover e grupit Metallica, botuar në diskun Metallic Assault: A Tribute to Metallica. Aktualisht, mbas daljes në shitje të albumit të tyre të fundit Kiss of Death 'më 2006, grupi është duke bërë disa koncerte e turne në kontinente si Evropa dhe Amerika. Historia 1975 - 1978 [[Figura:Motorhead motorhead.JPG|thumb|Mbështjellësi i album-it të parë Motörhead, me Snaggletooth-in në kopertinë|155px]] Grupi lindi në vitin 1975, nga Ian Fraiser Kilmister, i quajtur "Lemmy", kur, mbas një koncerti në Kanada, u shkarkua nga grupi space rock Hawkwind për posedim të një tipi droge Lemmy (2002), p. 94. anfetaminë, dhe u fut në burg për pesë ditë. Lemmy ishte në aktivet si muzikant anglez nga vitet 60 për grupe si Rockin' Vickers e Sam Gopal, dhe atëherë, bashkë me kitaristin Larry Wallis (ex Pink Faires) dhe bateristin Lucas Fox formon një grup të ri të quajtur në fillim "Bastard", por më vonë i ndryshuar në "Motörhead" (mbas këshillave të Doug Smith-it, menaxheri i kohës). "Motörhead" është titulli i këngës së fundit që Lemmy shkroi për Hawkwind-at Lemmy (2002), p. 99., po është edhe një fjalë që quan "speed freak", efektet e anfetaminave. Më 20 korrik 1975 Motörhead japin koncertin e parë në lokalin e famshëm të Londrës, "Roundhouse". Por, mbas pak koncerteve, Lucas Fox del nga grupi i zëvendësuar nga Phil Taylor (i njohur edhe si "Philty Animal Taylor"); në vitin 1976 dhe Larry Wallis ikën, i zëvendësuar nga më eksperti "Fast" Eddie Clarke (ex Curtis Knight e Zeus). Ky formacion, nuk do të ndryshohet deri në vitin 1982 dhe është quajtur formacioni klasik Motorhead stood for bang rebellion volume - 94%.. Në vitin 1976, grupi regjistron albumin e parë, On Parole, për shtëpinë botuese United Artists, që ka dalur në shitje vetëm katër vjet më vonë. Në vitin 1977, Motörhead lidhin kontratë me shtëpinë botuese Stiff Records, më single i tyre "Leaving Here" nuk publikohet në Angli, por në shtete të tjera si në Francë e Finlandë. Më 1 prill të të njëjtit vit, grupi jep koncertin e fundit te "Marquee Club" i Londrës. Këtu, at njoftohen me Ted Carrol-in e shtëpisë botuese Chiswick, që ju ofron një mundësi të fundit të vazhdojnë si grup. Atëherë, Lemmy, Eddie edhe Philty inçizojnë një album për vetëm dy ditë, Motörhead, disku i parë zyrtar i grupit, disk që bashkon dy tipe muzike si hard rock edhe punk rock, me një fuqi të padëgjuar deri në atë kohë. Te ky album, del për herë të parë edhe figura e famshme e "Snaggletooth"-it, maskotë e grupit, e krijuar nga artisti amerikan Joe Petagno. Në vitin 1978, grupi fillon një bashkëpunim me grupin punk The Damned dhe lidhë kontratë me shtëpinë botuese Bronze Records, duke inauguruar firmën me anën e nxjerrjes në shitje të single-it "Louie Louie". 1979 - 1983 thumb|right|255px|Formacioni i viteve 1976-1982: [[Lemmy Kilmister, Phil "Philty Animal" Taylor dhe "Fast" Eddie Clarke]] Në vitin 1979 bendi prodhon dy disqe që bëhen shpejt klasikë në botën e muzikës metal, Overkill dhe Bomber. Kënga "Overkill" mund të krahasohet pa ngurrim me dy këngët legjendare "Anarchy in the U.K." të Sex Pistols për muzikën punk, dhe "Smells Like a Teen Spirit" të Nirvanës për muzikën grunge; është një nga këngët më të ripunuara në historinë e rokut. Në të njëjtin vit, grupi jep disa koncerte me Saxon, edhe prodhon një EP "live" që del në vitin 1980 me titullin The Golden Years (pozita #10 në Angli). Mbas një turneu evropian dhe një paraqitjeje në programin e famshëm anglez "Top of the Pops", grupi punon me producentin Vic Maile për atë që quhet albumi tyre më i qëlluar, më i miri në studio edhe më fatbardhi, duke arritur në pozitën #4 në Angli, Ace of Spades. Ky disk është përshkruar si "një nga albumet metal më të mirë i çdo periudhe, i çdo grupi". Motörhead BNR Metal Pages. Mbas nxjerrjes në shitje të albumit, grupi niset për turnenë angleze "Ace Up Your Sleeve Tour", bashkë me grupe si Weapon, Saxon e Angel Witch. Në vitin 1981, bateristi Philty Animal Taylor pëson një aksident të rëndë në qafë, që do ta lërë pa i rënë veglës për gati një vit, gjatë të cilit, Eddie Clarke e Lemmy, bashkë me grupin femëror Girlschool (duke përdor si pseudonim, emrin Motör'HeadGirl'school), prodhojnë EP-në St. Valentine's Day Massacre, disk që përmban edhe cover-in e famshëm "Please Don't Touch", të grupit Johnny Kidd and the Pirates. Disku arriti në Angli në pozitën #5. Por, në të njëjtin vit, del në treg edhe albumi që i ka bërë Motörhead të famshëm në të gjithë botën, No Sleep 'til Hammersmith, që, në mënyrë të pabesueshme do të arrijë në pozitën #1 në klasifikimin anglez, dhe që atëherë ka mbetur i vetmi album i grupit me ato rezultate. Albumi, përmban regjistrimet "live" të bëra gjatë turnesë "The Short, Sharp, Pain In The Neck Tour" në "Hammersmith Odeon" të Londrës në ditët 28, 29 e 30 mars 1981 Alan Burridge The Illustrated Collector's Guide To Motörhead. Ky konsiderohet albumi më i fuqishëm i bërë nga bendi, por edhe një nga ma të egrit, më të rrëmbyerit dhe më të tërbuarit në gjithë historinë e rock-ut. Në 1982 del Iron Fist, album i përbrendshëm e shumë rock & roll, por i fundit i inçizuar me kitaristin Eddie Clarke, që e la grupin gjatë një koncerti në Amerikë. Ai u zëvendësua nga Brian "Robto" Robertson (ex Thin Lizzy), që do të inçizojnë në vitin 1983, bashkë me Kilmister e Taylor, albumin Another Perfect Day, shumë të diskutueshëm duke qenë disku absolutisht më melodik e më pak i dashur nga fans-at e bendit. Ndërkohë, Lemmy publikon me Wendy O. Williams të Plasmatics, EP-në Stand by Your Man, që përmban cover-in e Tammy Wynette-s. Por, menjëherë pas Another Perfect Day, Robbo e Philty Animal dalin nga grupi, i fundit i zëvendësuar nga bateristi Pete Gill (ex Saxon). 1984 - 1987 thumb|130px|Posteri i "Monsters of Rock 1986". Në fillim të vitit, Lemmy vendos të kërkojë një kitarist të ri. Në fund, zgjedhja do të bie te Phil Campbell e Würzel dhe grupi do të bëhet një kuartet me dy kitara. Kështu, me formacionin e ri, grupi hyn në sallën e inçizimit dhe në vitin 1984 prodhon diskun e parë best of, No Remorse (pozita #14 në Angli Alan Burridge The Illustrated Collector's Guide To Motörhead.), që përmban këngët klasike të Motörhead por edhe katër këngë të reja, që tashmë janë legjendare, "Killed By Death", e botuar edhe si single. Është i fundit i nxjerrë në shitje nga shtëpia botuese klasike e grupit Bronze Records. Më 10 korrik të të njëjtit vit, grupi paraqitet "live" në Belgjikë në koncertin "Heavy Sound Festival" bashkë me grupin Metallica që ishin akoma të rinj dhe grupe të tjera si Twisted Sister, Mercyful Fate e Lita Ford. Në vitin 1985, për të shënuar dhjetë-vjetorin, në një koncert në "Hammersmith Odeon", ngjiten në skenë gjithë ex-anëtarët e Motörhead për këngën e fundit të titulluar "Motörhead". Koncerti është botuar në VHS dhe në DVD më 2003 me titullin The Birthday Party. Viti 1986 përkundrazi, është viti i të famshmit Orgasmatron, i prodhuar nga Bill Laswell e i edituar për shtëpinë e re botuese GWR. Disku është konsideruar si një nga më të rëndësishmit e grupit, por edhe i gjithë historisë së metal-it. Në të njëjtin vit grupi paraqitet "live" në mënyrë të jashtëzakonshme në festivalin "Monsters Of Rock" në Donington Park. Në vitin 1987 grupi ka një cameo të vogël te filmi "Eat The Rich" Eat the Rich (1987) Internet Movie Database., por lajmi më i rëndësishëm është kthimi i bateristit Phil "Philty Animal" Taylor, për albumin Rock 'n' Roll (pozita #43 në Angli), me producent Guy Bidmead. 1988 - 1992 thumb|right|190px|Formacioni i viteve 1987-1992: [[Phil Campbell, Lemmy Kilmister, Philty Animal Taylor dhe Würzel]] Në vitin pasues, del disku i dytë "live" i bendit, No Sleep at All, i konsdideruar (nga titulli) vëlla i vogël i No Sleep 'til Hammersmith. Ky album është inçizuar gjatë "Giants of Rock", Festival i Hämeenlinna, Finlandë, më 2 korrik 1988. Në vitin 1989 pengesat me GWR dërgojnë te prishja e kontratës, ndërkohë Lemmy merr pjesë në diskun e ri të Nina Hagen. Së fundi, më 1990, një shtëpi botuese "major" interesohet për grupin dhe ata do të nënshkruajnë kontratë të re me Sony Records/WTG. 1990 është edhe viti kur Lemmy ndërron banesë, zhvendoset në fakt në Amerikë (ku jeton edhe sot), kurse anëtarët e tjerë të grupit jetojnë akoma në Angli. Në vitin 1991, grupi (në kulmin e popullaritetit) fiton një nominim për çmimin e vitit Grammy Award për seksionin "Best Metal Performance", me albumin e mrekullueshëm 1916, një nga veprat më të bukura të bëra nga Motörhead: në turnenë e diskut, grupi vjen i mbështetur nga grupe si Alice Cooper e Judas Priest. Disku përmban edhe këngën (tashmë të njohur) "R.A.M.O.N.E.S.", që i dedikohet grupit punk Ramones. Në maj grupi bën një shfaqje te "David Letterman Show" (program i popullarizuar televiziv amerikan i drejtuar nga David Letterman) me cover-in klasik të Chuck Berry-t, "Let It Rock". Viti pasues, do të jetë viti i albumit të errët March ör Die, por edhe viti i lamtumirës përfundimtare të bateristit Philty Animal Taylor, që zëvendësohet nga suedezi Mikkey Dee (ex King Diamond). Ndarja nga grupi i këtij bateristi, ka mbetur për shumë kohë një mister i historisë së bendit por, pak nga pak, janë zbuluar fakte të reja. Janë thënë shumë gjëra për Philty-in; për shembull, është thënë që ka qenë i shkarkuar sepse nuk kishte luajtur mirë pjesën e daulleve në këngën "I Ain't No Nice Guy" (nga albumi March ör Die). Një tezë tjetër thotë që rendimentet e bateristit (që shkonte për dyzetvjeçar) ishin ulur shumë në krahasim me fillimet e karrierës. Për më tepër, dy kitaristët e kohës (Campbell e Würzel), kishin provuar në fshehtësi nga të gjithë, një baterist tjetër, që për shumë pak nuk do të jetë bërë baterist i Motörhead. Ky muzikant, është i njohur si "Magpie", dhe e vetjma gjë që dimë është që ka bërë pjesë në grupe si Medicine Hat e The High Priest of Hell. Magpie interview, February 2005 motorhead.it. 1993 - 2000 Pasi kishin zgjidhur problemin me formacionin, në vitin 1993 edhe shtëpia botuese Sony/WTG shkarkon grupin. Për t’iu përgjigjur ata në produksion vetanak (me shtëpinë e pavarur botuese gjermane ZYX Music) regjistrojnë albumin Bastards që, për herë të parë në historinë e bendit, nuk futet në klasifikimin e toplistave angleze. Por, shkaku i kësaj është edhe cilësia e inçizimit, jo shumë e mirë si dhe numri i disqeve të prodhuar, që nuk mund të quhen shumë. Grupi e kalon vitin 1994 me koncerte edhe turne bashkë me grupe si Ramones e Black Sabbath, dhe në vitin 1995, grupi, pasi që kishte nënshkruar kontratë me shtëpinë botuese CMC/SPV, nxjerr në shitje Sacrifice, një nga disqet më të zymtë të tyre, por edhe për këtë arsye, një nga më të pëlqyerit nga fansat e bendit. Ditën pas lëshimit të albumit, papritmas, kitaristi Würzel, ikën nga grupi pas 12 vjetësh qëndrimi dhe pa një shkak të qartë (për të shkuar drejt te Disgust, dhe, sipas disa intervistave, si duket paska qenë i lodhur nga e njëjta jetë "on the road"). Mbas lamtumirës së këtij kitaristi, grupi kthehet në formacion klasik trio, e i tillë ka mbetur deri në ditët e sotshme. Ai vit, koincidon edhe me 20–vjetorin e lindjes e Motörhead dhe me 50–vjetorin e lindjes së liderit Lemmy Kilmister. Më 14 dhjetor, grupi inçizon te "Whiskey-A-Go-Go", i Sunset Strip, Los Angeles, bashkë me Metallica-n, një disk me rastin e ditëlindjes së Lemmy-t. Disku u nxor si "bottleg" jo zyrtar me titullin The Lemmy's a.k.a. Metallica - Happy Birthday, Uncle Rotter! që nuk radhitet as te diskografia zyrtare e Metallica-s, e as te e Motörhead. I kthyer në trio, grupi del në skenë në vitin 1996 me albumin Overnight Sensation, disk që si gjithmonë është në gradë që të konkurrojë shumë mirë me brezin e ri të muzikës hard rock. Albumi përmban edhe këngën "Love Can't Buy Your Money", e konsideruar nga disa kritikë si kënga që përmban reagimet e Lemmy-t mbas largimit të Würzel-it. Më 10 mars 1998 publikohet edhe një studio album tjetër, i shkëlqyeshmi Snake Bite Love, dhe nga turneu i diskut, bendi regjistron edhe një album "live" tjetër, Everything Louder Than Everyone Else, i treti official për historinë e grupit. Ndërkohë, edhe kompilacioni i 1993-tës All the Aces ribotohet me një disk shtesë. Në vitin 1999, pastaj dalin në treg edhe dy disqe "tribute" që dëshmonin edhe rëndësinë e madhe të grupit. Në fillimin e 2000-tave, Lemmy i dhuron fansave të të gjithë botës një disk tjetër, We Are Motörhead. Disku përmban edhe cover-in e famshëm të Sex Pistols-ave "God Save The Queen", edhe menjëherë pas nxjerrjes në treg grupi niset për një seri të koncerteve në Amerikë dhe Evropë. Akoma në vitin 2000, një koncert në "Brixton Academy" të Londrës filmohet për 25–vjetorin e grupit dhe del në shitje si DVD me titullin 25 & Alive Boneshaker, dhe pas tre vjetësh edhe si CD me titullin Live at brixton Academy. Në koncert marrin pjesë edhe disa muzicientë mysafir si Brian May (Queen), "Fast" Eddie Clarke (ex-Motörhead), Doro Pesch dhe shumë të tjerë. 2001 - aktualisht thumb|150px|Lemmy në vitin [[2006]] Në prillin e vitit 2002 është turneu i albumit Hammered i inçizuar me producentin Tom Pannunzio të Henson Studios e te shtëpia e Chuck Reed; kurse në vitin 2004, së fundi vjen Inferno, një album i konsideruar nga disa fansa dhe kritikë më i bukuri i formacionit të ri, por edhe i gjithë formacioneve. Disku është më heavy metal, sidomos thrash te disa këngë si "In The Name of Tragedy" e "Down On Me" sa as një herë, por përmban edhe një këngë blues të quajtur "Whorehouse Blues". Në disk merr pjesë (për dy këngë) edhe kitaristi virtuoz Steve Vai, i famshmi "guitar hero" i historisë së muzikës rock. Grupi feston 30–vjetorin me një koncert në Düsseldorf, Gjermani në dhjetor të vitit 2004. Koncerti filmohet dhe botohet në DVD me titullin Stage Fright. Në të njëjtin vit, mbas shumë kandidaturave gjatë viteve të pasuara, Motörhead fitojnë për herë të parë Grammy Award në kategorinë "Best Metal Performance" me cover-in e këngës së famshme të Metallica-s "Whiplash". Grammy.com. Ndërkohë, më 10 dhjetor 2005, në Perth (Australi), grupi këndon bashkë me grupin hair metal Mötley Crüe, cover-i’ e Sex Pistols-ave "Anarchy In the UK". Më 29 gusht 2006 del në shitje albumi Kiss of Death, albumi i fundit i prodhuar nga grupi, që arriti në pozitën #45 në Angli. Edhe te ky disk, si te i kaluari, ka muzicientë të tjerë specialë, në ketë rast Zoli Teglas, C.C. DeVille e Mike Inez, dhe një këngë akustike, "God Was Never On Your Side". Inferno dhe Kiss of Death janë të dyja në produksion të Cameron Webb, edhe ky album i fundit, ka arritur në pozita të mira në klasifikimet evropiane, për shembull pozita #45 në Angli, por në shtete të tjera si Gjermania (pozita #4), Norvegjia (pozita #9), Suedia (pozita #13), Austria e Zvicra, ka arritur brenda "Top Ten" dhe është nxjerrë videoja e këngës "Be My Baby". MOTÖRHEAD: 'Be My Baby' Video Posted Online blabbermouth.net. Aktualisht grupi është duke bërë disa koncerte në të gjithë Evropën e Amerikën e jugut për promovimin e albumit të posa dalur. Në nëntor të vitit 2007 fillon një turne në Angli ku, përveç Motörhead marrin pjesë edhe Alice Cooper edhe Joan Jett. Mbështetje Fan Club - Motörheadbangers Në vitin 1979, në Angli, gjat turnesë së albumit "Bomber", grupi njeh shkrimtarin Alan Burridge, që në atë periudhë ishte duke prodhuar numrin e parë të rivistës "Motörhead Magazine". Ndërkohë, Helen Taylor (motra e bateristit të kohës Phil Taylor) formon fan club-in zyrtar të grupit, "Motörheadbangers". Helen do të qëndrojë nga viti 1980 deri në 1983. Pastaj, do të jetë i vetmi Alan Burridge që do të vazhdojë. Sot, rivista publikohet tri herë në vit dhe përmban 3000 parapagues. Alan Burridge Motörhead official site website.. WWE - World Wrestling Entertainment Motörhead, përveç në rrethin muzikor, janë shumë të njohur edhe në rrethe të tjera, si për shembull wrestling, për federatën amerikane WWE, në mënyrë të veçantë për "siglën" e wrestler-it Triple H (shok i ngushtë i Lemmy-t). Disa vite më herët, përpara se Paul Michael Levesque të fillonte të përdorte si muzikë hyrjeje këngët e Motörhead, që në vitin 1998 bendi kishte filluar bashkëpunimin me federatat e keç-it amerikan, duke ripunuar këngën e famshme të Metallica-s "Enter Sandman", për federatën ECW; kjo këngë më vonë është nxjerrë tek albumi "ECW: Extreme Music". Wrestleri i famshëm The Sandman përdorte zakonisht versionin origjinal të Metallica-s, por pastaj, filloi të përdorte këtë version të Motörhead. Në krishtlindjen e vitit 2001, grupi inçizon "The Game", sigla e parë që prodhojnë për HHH. Bendi, ketë këngë e ka kënduar edhe dy herë "live" te Wrestlemania 17 e 21. Kënga ka dalë te albumi i WWE-s WWF The Music, Vol. 5 dhe te "bonus tracks" e albumit Hammered. Në vitin 2004, ata inçizojnë këngën "Line in the Sand", sigla e ex-stable-s e Triple H-it, e quajtur "Evolution", ku morrën pjesë edhe Ric Flair, Batista dhe Randy Orton. Kjo këngë është publikuar tek albumi WWE ThemeAddict: The Music, Vol. 6. Në vitin 2006, ata prodhuan këngën e tretë për WWE-n (e dyta për Triple H), e quajtur "King of Kings", qe ka debutuar tek Wrestlemania 22. Triple H ka një respekt të thellë për Motörhead dhe për Lemmy-n dhe konsiderohet fans shumë i madh i këtij grupi. Ka një mjekër te ngjashme me atë të Lemmy-t edhe ka bërë paraqitje te DVD-ia 2 i Stage Fright. Shenja dalluese Shenja dalluese e grupit është zakonisht e shkruar me shkronja gotike dhe të vogla; umlauti tek shkonja "Ö", është (sipas gjasës) i lidhur me "Heavy metal umlaut" dhe nuk e alternon shqiptimin e emrin. Disa persona në Gjermani mendonin se shqiptohet "Motuuuurhead", por Lemmy e shpjegoi një herë e përgjithmonë Motörhead Madman The Wave Magazine.. Snaggletooth Snaggletooth (i njohur ndryshe dhe si Snaggletooth Bastard Motörhead dhe Warpig) është emri i kokës qe shërben si simbol për Motörhead. Është krijuar nga Joe Petagno (nga një ide e Lemmy-t) dhe u shfaq për herë të parë në vitin 1977 në albumin Motörhead. Dhëmbi i thyer i Snaggletooth paraqet dhëmbin e thyer të Kilmister. Petagno e krijoi këtë pamje nga bashkimi midis një derri, një qeni të egër dhe një gorille dhe si rezultat i dha jetë kësaj pamjeje që rezultoi një Hibrid qen-gorillë me dhembët e zgjatur të një derri. Pjesët e tjera (u sugjeruan nga Lemmy) si elementet dhe zinxhiri. Shpërblimet *Motörhead kanë fituar këto shpërblime: **2003: Rock Walk of Fame Rockwalk.com. **2005: Grammy Award – "Best Metal Performance" (Whiplash) *Motörhead janë nominuar për këto çmime: **1992: Grammy Award – "Best Metal Performance" (1916) **1999: Grammy Award – "Best Metal Performance" (Enter Sandman) Klasifikime të specializuara ** pozita #8 te klasifika "Greatest Metal Bands", e MTV Greatest Metal Bands MTV. ** pozita #26 te klasifika "100 Greatest Artists of Hard Rock", e VH1 100 Greatest Artists of Hard Rock (40-21) VH1. ** hyrja e albumit Overkill te klasifika "Q 50 Heaviest Albums of all Time", e Q Magazine Q 50 Heaviest Albums of all Time Q Magazine. ** pozita #10 për albumin Ace of Spades te klasifika "Top 25 Metal Albums", e IGM Top 25 Metal Albums IGM. ** pozita #37 për albumin Ace of Spades te klasifika "The Top 100 Heavy Metal Albums", e Metal-Rules.com The Top 100 Heavy Metal Albums, Metal-Rules.com. ** pozita #10 për këngën Ace of Spades, te klasifika "40 Greatest Metal Songs", e VH1 40 Greatest Metal Songs VH1. ** pozita #8 për albumin Kiss of Death te klasifika "Brave Picks 2006", e Brave Words & Bloody Knuckles Brave Picks 2006 Brave Words & Bloody Knuckles. ** pozita #23 për albumin Kiss of Death te klasifika "Metal Hammer, 2006 critics poll", e Metal Hammer Metal Hammer, 2006 critics' poll Personeli Anëtarët aktualë * Lemmy Kilmister - këngëtar, bas kitarë (1975 - ) * Phil Campbell - kitarë (1984 - ) * Mikkey Dee - bateri (1992 - ) Anëtarët e mëparshëm * Larry Wallis - kitarë (1975 - 1976) * Lucas Fox - bateri (1975 - 1976) * Phil "Philty Animal" Taylor - bateri (1976 - 1984 1987 - 1992) * "Fast" Eddie Clarke - kitarë (1976 - 1982) * Würzel - kitarë (1984 - 1995) * Brian "Robbo" Robertson - kitarë (1982 - 1983) * Pete Gill - bateri (1984 - 1987) * Tommy Aldridge - bateri (1992) Jeta e grupit TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy ImageSize = width:750 height:250 PlotArea = width:700 height:200 bottom:20 left:20 Colors = id:canvas value:rgb(0.97,0.97,0.97) id:grid1 value:rgb(0.86,0.86,0.86) id:grid2 value:gray(0.8) id:bars value:rgb(0.96,0.96,0.6) id:bg value:white id:2color value:rgb(1,1,0.6) BackgroundColors = canvas:bg Period = from:1975 till:2007 ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:1 start:1975 gridcolor:grid1 BarData= barset:Bandmembers PlotData= # set defaults width:20 fontsize:m textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10,-4) color:bars barset:Bandmembers from:1975 till:2007 text:"Lemmy Kilmister" color:2color from:1975 till:1976 text:"Larry Wallis" from:1975 till:1976 text:"Lucas Fox" color:2color from:1976 till:1984 text:"Philty Animal Taylor" from:1987 till:1992 text:"Philty Animal Taylor" from:1976 till:1982 text:"Fast Eddie Clarke" color:2color from:1982 till:1984 text:"Brian Robertson" from:1984 till:1987 text:"Pete Gill" color:2color from:1984 till:2007 text:"Phil Campbell" from:1984 till:1995 text:"Würzel" color:2color from:1992 till:2007 text:"Mikkey Dee" Diskografia Filmografia * 1982 - UndeRage: "Ace of Spades" * 1985 - Phenomena: "Locomotive" * 1986 - Zombie Nightmare: "Ace of Spades" * 1988 - The Decline of Western Civilization Part II, The Metal Years: "Cradle to the Grave" * 1988 - Eat the Rich: "Nothing Up My Sleeve", "Built For Speed", "Orgasmatron", "Doctor Rock", "On the Road", "Eat the Rich", "Bess" * 1992 - Hellraiser III: Hell on Earth: "Hellraiser", "Hell on Earth", "Born To Raise Hell" * 1994 - Airheads: "Born to Raise Hell" * 1990 - Hardware: "Ace of Spades" * 1996 - Tromeo and Juliet: "Sacrifice" * 1996 - The Boy's Club: ??? * 1997 - Grosse Pointe Blank: "Ace of Spades" * 1997 - Wishmaster: "Listen to the Heart" * 1998 - Whatever: "The Chase Is Better Than The Catch" * 1999 - Mrs. Death: "Born To Raise Hell" * 2002 - Ash Wednesday: "Shoot 'em Down" * 2004 - The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie: "You Better Swim" * 2005 - Metal: A Headbanger's Journey: "Ace Of Spades" * 2006 - Free Jimmy: "Ace of Spades" * 2006 - Starter For 10: "Ace of Spades" * 2007 - Smokin' Aces: "Ace of Spades" * 2007 - Life on the Road With Mr. and Mrs. Brown: ??? Bibliografia * Alan Burridge Motörhead Babylon Books, 1981 * Motörhead Japan Tour '82 Japoni, 1982 * Motörhead Another Perfect Tour, 1983 * Alan Burridge Record Collector, 1991 * Alan Burridge Record Collector, 1993 * Alan Burridge The Illustrated Collector's Guide To Motörhead Collector's Guide Publishing, Kanada, 1994 * Alan Burridge Motörheadbangers Diary Of The Fans Volume 1, 2002 * Lemmy Kilmister & Janiss Garza, White Line Fever, New York, Simon & Schuster, 2002 - ISBN 0-684-85868-1 * Harry Shaw Lemmy: In His Own Words, Londra, Omnibus Press, 2002 * Joe Petagno '' Orgasmatron, The Heavy Metal Art of Joe Petagno'', 2004 Galeria Figura:Motorhead.jpg|Motörhead në 2004 Figura:Motorhead2006.jpg|Motörhead në 2006 Figura:Motorhead07.jpg|Motörhead në 2007 Referenca Shiko edhe *Lista e grupeve të muzikës Lidhje të jashtme * Faqja zyrtare e Motörhead * Motörhead forum * Motörhead te SPV.de * * Category:Motörhead be:Motörhead be-x-old:Motörhead bs:Motörhead ca:Motörhead cs:Motörhead da:Motörhead de:Motörhead el:Motörhead en:Motörhead eo:Motörhead es:Motörhead et:Motörhead eu:Motorhead fi:Motörhead fr:Motörhead gl:Motörhead he:מוטורהד hu:Motörhead id:Motörhead io:Motörhead is:Motörhead it:Motörhead ja:モーターヘッド lt:Motörhead lv:Motörhead nap:Motörhead nl:Motörhead no:Motörhead pl:Motörhead pt:Motörhead ru:Motörhead scn:Motörhead sh:Motörhead simple:Motörhead sk:Motörhead sr:Моторхед sv:Motörhead tr:Motörhead uz:Motörhead zh:摩托头